


Histrionic Symbiotic

by m1573



Series: Cam AU [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Comic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Sickfic, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1573/pseuds/m1573
Summary: Dib likes having someone who looks after him, but nothing is ever so simple.
Series: Cam AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Histrionic Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to [Carbonaria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511374). If you're confused by my OC, that should clear it up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
